


Лабиринт

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klopf-klopf, lass mich rein, lass mich dein Geheimnis sein ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

~1~  
Изая проснулся.

Перед глазами все плыло. Реальность покачивалась волнами, двоилась, троилась, взрывалась слепящими фейерверками. Пространство мерно и гулко содрогалось: его… несли на руках?

Изая пытался разглядеть обладателя этих самых рук, определить, к смерти или спасению его путь, но малейшее напряжение зрения отдало болью внутри черепа. Неожиданно резкой, такой, что перехватило дыхание.

Изая стремился хотя бы вспомнить, что произошло.

Вот он идет по улице, уткнувшись в экран коммуникатора. Вот краем сознания отметил стремительный рывок человека в толпе: Шизуо. Пора бежать. Поспешно отправив сообщение, он сорвался быстрее ветра и исчез в подворотне. Петляя узкими переулками – уж он-то знал этот лабиринт лучше всех – выскочил на соседнюю улицу, понесся в сторону «Русских суши». Там Саймон. Саймон остановит Шизуо. Или хотя бы отвлечет – этого достаточно. Еще каких-то сто метров—

Удар.

Темнота.

~2~  
Изая проснулся.

Пришел в себя от того, что кто-то настойчиво хлопал его по щеке. Вторая оказалась залеплена пластырем. Он подумал, что находится у Шинры, а тот зачем-то держит в руках зеркало. Однако в следующий момент Изая осознал, что это не так, а он у себя дома.

Изая зажмурился, а открыв глаза, никого не обнаружил. Помотав головой для верности, он встал и пошел в душ. Даже если он не получал по голове, освежиться ему явно не помешало бы…

Выключив воду, Изая сдернул с сушилки махровое полотенце, наскоро промокнул волосы и по привычке взглянул на себя в запотевшее зеркало. Вдруг ему показалось, что отражение _не совсем его_.

«Наверное, переутомился».

Что-то алое мелькнуло на периферии. Алое на сумрачно-белом. И черное. Изая повернул голову и увидел _его_. Того, из зеркала, своего двойника.

«Роппи», – подсказало подсознание.

Роппи вальяжно лежал в пустой ванне, закинув ноги на борт. Одежда на нем была белая, только ворот водолазки оторочен алым, да глаза поблескивали из-под рваной черной челки.

Изая сглотнул, ощупью открыл кран и умылся холодной водой. Не поднимая головы, с опаской покосился в сторону ванны. Пусто. Он выдохнул.

Чьи-то руки обхватили его сзади, поперек груди. Бережно, но неласково.

Над ухом раздался ядовитый шепот:  
«Ну, здравствуй».

Изая глянул в зеркало, но там _никого_ не оказалось, лишь едва различимые тени пробегали по серебристой глади. С леденящим сердце ужасом он осознал, что не может сопротивляться Голосу. Иначе давно уложил бы самозванца на лопатки, и пусть у него не было при себе оружия, многолетний опыт и тренированность помогли бы ему. Но—

Роппи с силой кинул его спиной в стену и воткнул колено между ног. Полотенце полетело на пол. Голый, мокрый и безоружный, Изая отчаянно пытался проанализировать ситуацию. Кто мог быть перед ним? Кем был послан? С какой целью? Но в голове вертелась только одна мысль, что Роппи будто был выше на пару сантиметров. Изая сжался.

Роппи тем временем принялся за него. Узкие жесткие ладони исследовали тело Изаи, пальцы касались сосков, щипали, покручивали. Изая только и мог, что оцепенело вжиматься в холодную плоскость белого кафеля и загораживаться руками. Впрочем, безрезультатно, поскольку Роппи легко перехватил его запястья и с силой прижал к стене над его головой.

Когда Изая оставил бесполезное сопротивление, Роппи опустился вниз, на колени, четкими и умелыми ласками доводя до той грани, за которой испуг переродился в возбуждение. 

Роппи внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Изаи, во все глаза уставившегося на него. Ухмыльнувшись, он длинно лизнул поджарый живот.

«Откуда он все знает?» – панически подумал Изая, а вслух наконец спросил:  
– Кто ты?  
– Я – это ты.  
– А я тогда кто?  
– А тебя уже почти нет.

Взгляд выхватил опущенные уголки усмехавшихся губ.

Роппи медленно поцеловал выступающую на бедре Изаи кость и вобрал в рот его член. Изая вцепился в волосы Роппи, чтобы оттолкнуть, но тот тут же впечатал его руки в кафель, а затем приобнял колени, что полностью лишило Изаю воли. Роппи знал все его чувствительные места. Изая тихо застонал, сдаваясь на милость незваного гостя. И когда Роппи расслабил горло, чтобы принять его полностью, уже только гладил черную макушку трясущимися пальцами.

Неожиданно Роппи отстранился, и, лукаво сверкнув глазами, облизнул указательный палец. Изая замер – и вскрикнул, когда Роппи проник внутрь и сразу коснулся простаты. Ему показалось, что он вот-вот кончит.

Но Роппи был иного мнения. Сжав член Изаи в ладони, он принялся обводить влажную головку кончиком языка в такт круговым движениям внутри, наблюдая, как пленник привстает на цыпочки, распластываясь по стене, учащенно дышит, дрожит и мечется от его прикосновений. Стоило нажать чуть сильнее, как тот всхлипнул и замер, бурно кончая.

Изаю накрыл феерически сильный оргазм, какого он не испытывал никогда прежде. В глазах потемнело, дыхание перехватило, а тело стало невесомым, практически бесплотным.

«Тебя уже почти нет», – пронеслось в голове.

Ноги сделались ватными и не держали его, колени подгибались, он неумолимо сползал на пол. Изае казалось, что с вершины мира он полетел в самую глубокую пропасть и вот-вот разобьется о камни. Однако в последний миг его подхватили и понесли.

Изая закрыл невидящие глаза. Веки были тяжелыми, будто его только что приложили головой.

«Наверное, померещилось».

~3~  
Изая проснулся.

Он лежал у себя в постели. За панорамным окном брезжило раннее утро.

«Хвала небесам, я дома один. У Намие выходной».

Изая выдохнул с облегчением и расслабленно потянулся.

И тут же обнаружил шелковисто-теплое прикосновение со спины, которое спросонья принял за нагревшееся одеяло.

– Очнулся наконец? – голос Роппи звучал почти ласково, хотя и холодно. – Ну и слаб же ты…

Роппи отодвинулся и провел ладонью по его спине.

Изая не понял, что произошло. Не то ему все приснилось, и он до сих пор видит сон, не то все было наяву и продолжается, или это сон обернулся явью? В приступе паники он собирался было укусить себя за руку, чтобы удостовериться—

Но его кисть мягко перехватили.

Вместе с этим промеж его бедер втерлось чужое колено, недвусмысленно намекая на пикантность положения.

– Ты _хочешь_ этого, – интимный шепот лился в ухо, интонация продавливала волю.

Изая вдруг осознал, что действительно хочет. Хочет чужих прикосновений, хочет эмоций и ласк, хочет, чтобы его любили. И что никто кроме Роппи не сможет дать желаемого. Никто другой не знал Изаю настолько, чтобы удовлетворить его прихоти, а малейшей фальши было достаточно, чтобы разрушить все.

Но вместе с этим, уже поддаваясь теплым рукам Роппи, скользящим по его согнутой в колене ноге и животу, Изая отчаянно боролся с собой. В правильности и желанности происходящего одновременно заключались ложь и принуждение. Краем сознания Изая улавливал голос разума, призывавший его одуматься. Разум предрекал беду, если Изая поддастся соблазну, но с каждым новым прикосновением его голос становился тише и отдалялся, отдалялся, пока не утих совсем.

Роппи медленно двигался внутри, длинно отстраняясь и вновь натягивая Изаю на себя. Он брал его силой, не спрашивая согласия, но так чувственно, что заставлял тихо стонать, отчего Изае делалось вдвойне гадко. Медленно и упоительно, как никто. Целомудренно поглаживая кожу в паху, валяя в пальцах мягкий постепенно твердевший сосок, слепо гладя по груди узкой ладонью, целуя между лопаток, отчего по всему телу разбегались щекотные импульсы, в конечном счете сворачивавшиеся внизу живота сладостной тугой спиралью.

И хотя действия Роппи казались единственно правильным сейчас, кончив, Изая не ощутил ничего, кроме опустошения. Ни эйфории, ни легкости, лишь пустоту в душе, которую могло заполнить только одно существо, в существовании которого он позволил себе усомниться.

Роппи лежал позади, приобняв поперек груди. Тепло, невесомо, будто на самом деле был фантомом.

~4~  
Изая проснулся.

За окном был день в самом разгаре.

«Приснится же», – последовало легкое недоумение.

Над ухом послышался тихий смешок.

Изая резко обернулся, но, к своему облегчению, никого не обнаружил. Только на белой простыне отчетливо виднелись пятна спермы.

Он потрогал свой лоб и отдернул руку.

«Простыл, вот и мерещится», – заключил он.

Изая набрал номер своего школьного приятеля и по совместительству подпольного доктора Кишитани Шинры, однако линия оказалась занята. Изая решил, что небольшая прогулка ему не повредит, и отправился к нему лично.

Он рассказал о внезапно явившемся двойнике – разумеется, без подробностей, – чем заинтересовал Шинру, но тот убедил Изаю, что он в норме, и видения – всего лишь следствие жара.

Изая сомневался. Тело помнило прикосновения, Изая помнил обстоятельства, при которых материализовался Роппи. Он тронул Шинру за руку.

– Эй, что ты делаешь? Да настоящий я!

Шинра замахал руками, но потом все же осмотрел голову Изаи и, не обнаружив никаких гематом, выдал ему аспирин и три пачки транквилизаторов. Он излучал уверенность, что надобности в них нет, однако в противном случае Изая бы надоедал ему своими сомнениями и дальше и рушил их с Селти семейную идиллию.

До вечера Изая бродил по Синдзюку, не решаясь соваться в Икебукуро в непонятном ему самому состоянии. Возвращаться домой он тоже не торопился, не в последнюю очередь из страха вновь столкнуться с Роппи. И все же когда стемнело, он открыл дверь своей съемной квартиры и достал из кармана выданные Шинрой препараты.

Налив холодной воды в стакан, он собирался было принять таблетку, как на периферии поля зрения что-то колыхнулось, и из-за портьеры вышел Роппи. Сегодня он был в черном и стоял на фоне черного неба бледный и настороженно-тревожный.

– Ну и что, по-твоему, ты собрался сделать? – выбитая из руки таблетка полетела на пол.

Целая горсть таблеток, как вдруг обнаружил Изая. 

– Хочешь, покажу тебе настоящее?

Роппи не требовалось согласие Изаи, он больно стиснул его руку и потащил в ванную.

На запотевшем зеркале он начертил пальцем лабиринт.

«Где же выход?» – взгляд Изаи тревожно пробежал по замкнутому контуру.

Он не задавал этого вопроса вслух, но, к своему удивлению, услышал ответ.

– В этом лабиринте только мы вдвоем, – голос Роппи звучал… сочувственно.  
– А как же люди?  
– Ты их выдумал.

Внутри у Изаи что-то стремительно рухнуло.

– Исчезни! – прошипел он, сжимая виски, и Роппи на удивление покорно исчез.

~5~  
Изая проснулся.

Дневной свет резал глаза.

«Облачно, – лениво подумал он. – Солнца нет, а все равно слепит».

«Надо позвонить Шинре».

Изая набрал доставку пиццы – номер подпольного доктора был забит в память телефона под этим незамысловатым названием. Ведь у каждого в адресной книге есть доставка пиццы, не так ли?

– Шинра? Послушай—  
– Что будете заказывать?  
– …

Это было крайне невежливо, но Изая поспешно сбросил звонок и с минуту в недоумении смотрел на трубку в своей руке.

«Черт. Чтоб тебя, Шинра, с твоими дурацкими шуточками. Придется наведаться лично».

Он накинул куртку и вышел.

Город жил своей жизнью. Небо, сплошь затянутое облаками, давало еще больше света, чем в солнечную погоду, лишая предметы теней.

Прохожие не смотрели на Изаю, равнодушные взгляды скользили разве что чуть удивленно, как по любому человеку, одетому летом в куртку с мехом.

Он подошел к дому Шинры, но дверь ему не открыли, а по телефону снова вежливо поинтересовались его вкусовыми предпочтениями.

«То есть, его нет?»

Изая ощупал карманы. Ключи от дома, мобильник, проездной.

«Должно быть минимум два ножа».

Их не было.

«Быть такого не может…»

«Раз Шинры не существует, то и Селти нет? И сестер? И этого монстра?»

Похоже, и впрямь никого. Несмотря на то, что Изая стоял посреди улицы, никто не выкрикивал его имени. Над головой не просвистело ни одной урны. Лишь поток прохожих мерно обтекал его.

Он один в этом городе?

Он… не Орихара Изая?

Кто он?

~6~  
Изая проснулся.

Кругом все было белым. Белым настолько, будто он слепнет.

Изая протянул руку. Ему показалось, или это не его рука? Да и его нет. Но эту руку он уже видел – худую, бледную, неживую. Ему не нужно было поворачивать ее, чтобы увидеть многочисленные шрамы, – он помнил каждый. А обладатель ее сейчас стоит у него за спиной и смотрит в упор прозрачными алыми глазами, ждет, чтобы он обернулся, жаждет увидеть страх на его лице. Но нет, он сильнее, сильнее, там нет никого…

Изая встал с кровати, сделал два шага, вытянув вперед руку, наткнулся на белую стену. Посмотрел по сторонам. Комната, где он находился, представляла собой почти правильный куб. Почти идеально белый, если не считать клубившихся по углам под потолком сумерек.

«Психиатрическая клиника? Но я же… нормальный!» – Изая с недоумением снова принялся разглядывать собственную вытянутую руку, тощую под белой пижамой.

«Ладно, дюллахан могла присниться, но Шинра? Дотачин? Разве их не было? А Шизуо, его я тоже выдумал? А сестры? Неужели я всегда… был один?»

Изае стало жутко. Он заметил в одной из стен прямоугольный силуэт двери, но здраво рассудив, что если он в психушке, то на его стук внимания не обратят, так и не подошел к ней. Из-за двери слышались голоса – там были люди, для которых не существовало Орихары Изаи. _Его_ не существовало.

Его не существовало?

«И спросить не у кого… Разве что у этого, как его, Роппи?»

– Что, уже соскучился? – тот привычно появился из ниоткуда, рассмеялся и мягко перехватил запястье Изаи. – Заблудился? Я провожу.

Они шли по коридорам больницы, пустынным и гулким. Одинаковым, бесконечным, безвыходным.

Роппи привел его в просторное помещение с большими окнами, похожее на заброшенный пищеблок. Глубокая мойка у стены, вон и плита. Стальные поверхности, кафельный пол.  
Свет был так ярок, что больше ничего не разглядеть.

В его руках оказался скальпель. Настолько холодный, будто Роппи и не держал его только что.

Изая во внезапном порыве хотел сказать, что он… любит Роппи, поведать, сколь глубоки его чувства, но вместо слов он вырезал на своей руке первую букву его имени.

Роппи холодно поцеловал его в щеку – поцелуй этот был алым. Алым на белом.

Кровь капала на кафельный пол. Одна из плиток со скрежетом шаталась под босой ступней.

«Недостаточно. Ахаха, этого недостаточно!»

Отточенным движением он чиркнул лезвием по другой руке. Скальпель со звоном полетел на пол.

Роппи улыбнулся. Улыбнулся впервые за все время и нажал ему на плечо, заставляя опуститься на колени.

Свет из окон слепит все сильнее.

Роппи холодно смеется.

Холодно.

Роппи.

Свет.

Меркнет.

~7~  
Изая _не_ просыпается.

~8~  
 _Пациент №4138, диагноз: параноидная шизофрения. Смерть наступила ХХ мая 20ХХ года в 5:20 от массивной кровопотери вследствие суицида через вскрытие вен._


End file.
